


It's So Fine, It's Sunshine

by DelphinaBoswell



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Engagement, Finger Sucking, M/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphinaBoswell/pseuds/DelphinaBoswell
Summary: They're engaged!





	It's So Fine, It's Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I just typed this out. No beta, no nothing so apologies for any mistakes.
> 
> Olivebranchesandredwine made me do it

They hugged and cried and hugged some more, but eventually, David's need for food got the better of him. 

Surrounded by birdsong, they sat on the blanket feeding each other morsels of cheese in between soft sweet kisses and the occasional sob as David kept glancing at his new rings still in their box which was lying open on the blanket next to him. 

Patrick took David's left hand. He rubbed his thumb over the bare fingers and kissed each knuckle softly as David watched. 

"Pass me the box please David."

David handed Patrick the rings, his sniffle turning into a gasp when Patrick suddenly sucked David's little finger into his mouth. David's breathing picked up as Patrick slowly slid his lips right down to the knuckle, sucking hard. Then he pulled his mouth off, picked up the first ring and pushed it slowly onto David's wet finger. 

"Gonna marry you David Rose," he murmured, staring at the single band of gold on David's hand. "Gonna spend the rest of my life with you."

David moved fast. He shoved Patrick down onto his back and kissed him hard, then sat up, unceremoniously dragged Patrick's terrible hiking pants out of the way. 

David grinned at Patrick "You'll have to leave those fugly shoes on," he said. "We're celebrating and touching them would be a real mood killer," and then he sucked down Patrick's cock.

"Jesus FUCK" gasped Patrick as David's hot and beautiful mouth performed miracles on his dick. He grabbed David's left hand and pulled it to his mouth, sucking on his index finger

He felt rather than heard David's moan. David had found his rhythm now, hand wrapped around the base, tongue flicking, lips sliding up and down, sucking hard and Patrick found himself mimicking David's technique.

He groped around for the box and removed another ring and as David tongued his slit, Patrick took David's finger out of his mouth and slid ring number 2 onto David's hand.

David pulled his mouth off Patrick's dick, his hand still pumping as he began to suckle Patrick's balls. Patrick bucked his hips and lapped at David's bare ring finger.

"Suck me David," he begged. "Suck me."

David's hot satin throat surrounded him and Patrick moaned around David's finger as he licked and sucked and nibbled on the tip. As David swallowed around him, Patrick managed to slip on the third ringr. David frantically humped the blanket as he swallowed him down again and Patrick's orgasm burst through him like an firework. Sparks exploded along his limbs, his nerves crackled and his body quaked as he came and came down his fiancé's throat.

Patrick could hear David giggle as he lay there trying to get his breath back. 

"You shouted "fiancé" when you came then, did you know?"

"N—no." Patrick could feel himself blushing and buried his face in his hands. David gently pulled his hands away from his face. 

"Don't be embarrassed," he said, raining kisses down on Patrick's forehead, his cheeks, his mouth. "I loved it. I love you, so much. I mean, when I heard you say it, I came in my pants."

Patrick snorted as he rearranged his clothes. The box was still lying open with one ring left inside. He took David's hand again and slid on the final ring. 

"Fiancé," he whispered. "I like it"

David shuddered. "So do I. So much. Say it again."

"Fiancé." 

David was panting and he looked flushed.

"Again"

"Fiancé"

"Again, Patrick."

"Fiancé."

Suddenly David's eyes widened. "Oh my god Patrick. You have to promise you'll never refer to me as your fiancé in public. Just in case."

Patrick laughed again "I'm not going to promise that," he said. "I think you can control yourself."

David was incredulous. "Have you seen my pants?"

"Well, no," conceded Patrick. "No, I haven't. So, I just have one question. Does my fiancé need the wipes?"

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Word/The Beatles. Yo Rosebudd xx


End file.
